


Warm

by Le_purple



Series: ships [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Meteorstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:31:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: It wasn't the first time Karkat had touched Dave, but it was his first time cuddling him.Dave discovers about troll body temperatures





	Warm

It wasn't the first time Karkat had touched Dave, but it was his time cuddling him.  
"Holy shit, are you sick or something?!" Karkat exclaimed in surprise, pulling away from Dave, who was staring blankly at him from behind his glasses.

"...No, why?" Dave rolled over on the blanket pile, one of the few piles both of them agreed on laying on.

"You're fucking FREEZING!"

"You feel cold? I thought it was hot for you in here."

"You call THIS hot?" Karkat yelled, waving his arms as if it was the coldest room he'd ever been in.

"Dude, you're wearing a sweater and baggy sweatpants, chill out and let me snuggle that hot, angry ass." Dave said, wrapping around Karkat like a snake.

"FUCK OFF YOU ICY SHIT!" Karkat writhed underneath Dave, his hands slipping under Karkats sweater and grabbing his warm skin. As Karkat realised what Dave was doing, his sweater was pulled off and Dave was pressed against his hot torso. Karkats struggling was stopped by his own flinching as cold fingertips traced his sides.  
"Woah, what are these?" Dave said as if in awe. Karkat moved up so that Dave was resting in his lap, his fingers still stroking under Karkats ribs. 

"Those are my grub scars, I got them after I cocooned and pupated into a smaller version of myself now. Do humans not have them?"

"Wow." Dave said, leaning up and starting to take off his shirt "I know that this is just an excuse for you to rub your horns to my sexy bod but, I'll humour you." Dave threw his shirt elsewhere in the pile, revealing that he had scars on his torso too, but in a much more mishmash fashion.  
"Holy shit! What the fuck happened in your cocoon?!"

"Humans don't pupate dumb ass, you've literally seen shits and pisses of my life how could you not know that?"

"Do you really think I have enough time to look at every fucking second? If you didn't pupate, what are they from?" Dave took his fingers from Karkats grub scars and pointed to his own scars.

"This is from surgery when Bro broke 4 of my ribs by kicking me, Bros sword when it snapped on me, when one of his traps exploded and the shrapnel hit me. Should I go on?" Dave asked, a tinge of sadness in his voice that was partially covered by his casual voice.

"All of these are from you human lusus?" Dave nodded sadly.

"Can we not talk about this shit, I just wanted some fucking cuddle time, and now we're talking about emotional shit, I'm not talking to Rose is disguise am I?"

"Shut up Dave, you fucking idiot." Karkat said softly, pinning Dave down and hugging him on the blankets, pulling one over them both as Dave hugged back.

"...Ok but I think I'm going to die of heat stroke." 

"You're the one who wanted to snuggle my hot, angry ass."

**Author's Note:**

> What ship should I do next?


End file.
